eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Zone Abbreviations/Audit
Placeholder page for Mysterious drake's Zone Abbreviations page rewrite concept... This page is a Work In Progress! Collated Zone Abbreviations Listed alphabetically by full zone name (on right). Take note of Capitalization usage: POF versus PoF, for example. POF would refer to The Palace of Ferzhul, whereas PoF designates the Pillars of Flame expansion. Please do not drastically change this main listing... AoB - Anchor of Bazzul AT - Ancient's Table Ant - Antonica AOA - Ascent of the Awakened BS - The Barren Sky CotA - Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted HOF - Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken NA - Befallen: Necrotic Asylum BB - Blackburrow BS - Blackscale Sepulcher BM - The Bonemire BB / BBM - Butcherblock Mountains CMM - Castle Mistmoore CH - Cauldron Hollow CoD - The Chamber of Destiny (Leviathan raid) CoI - Chamber of Immortality CMC / Maiden's - Charasis: Maiden's Chamber VoES / Vaults - Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep Clefts - The Clefts of Rujark CL - The Commonlands Courts - Court of Al'Afaz (DoF raid) CoI - Court of Innovation CoK - Court of Korucust CoD - Cove of Decay CB / CBK - Crushbone Keep CoA - The Crypt of Agony CoV - Crypt of Valdoon DW / DLW - Darklight Wood DFC - Deathfist Citadel DT - Deathtoll DF - The Deep Forge Den - Den of the Devourer EFP - East Freeport EH - Emerald Halls Atrebe's Lab / Labs - Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha EA / EA(jw) - Emperor's Athenaeum EL - The Enchanted Lands Unrest - The Estate of Unrest EF - Everfrost EA - Evernight Abbey ETR - The Execution Throne Room (Pawbuster) FG - Fallen Gate Fens - Fens of Nathsar FMG / FG - Firemyst Gully FC - The Forsaken City FH - Freethinker Hideout GF / GFD / Gfay - Greater Faydark HoF - The Halls of Fate JW - Jarsath Wastes KC - Karnor's Castle Klak - Klak'Anon KJ - Kunzar Jungle KT /Kurn's - Kurn's Tower KP - Kylong Plains Labs - Laboratory of Lord Vyemm (raid) LS - Lavastorm LF / LFD / LFay - The Lesser Faydark LT - The Living Tombs LP - Loping Plains Lyceum - The Lyceum of Abhorrence MG - Maiden's Gulch MD - Maj'Dul MoM - Mines of Meldrath MM - Miragul's Menagerie Scion - Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice Anathema - Miragul's Phylcatery: The Anathema Cruc / Crucible - Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible Miragul's - Miragul's Planar Shard MMC - Mistmoore Catacombs MMIS - Mistmoore's Inner Sanctum Moors - Moors of Ykesha MMB - Munzok's Material Bastion NHT - Najena's Hollow Tower Nek 1 - Nektropos Castle Nek 2 - Nektropos Castle: The Return, Tribulation Nek 3 - Nektropos Castle: Tribulations Nek - Nektulos Forest Nest - The Nest of the Great Egg NT - New Tunaria (Felwithe) Nizara - Nizara, City of the Nayad NFP - North Freeport NQ - North Qeynos OOA - Obelisk of Akhzul OOB - Obelisk of Blight POF - Palace of Ferzhul POAO - Palace of the Ancient One POA - Palace of the Awakened POS / PedSky - The Pedestal of Sky (raid) PF - Permafrost PoF - Pillars of Flame PP - The Poets Palace PR - The Protector's Realm QH - Qeynos Harbor RR - Ravenscale Repository RV - Rivervale Guk: HOF - The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen Guk: LC - The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors Guk: OS / YOS - The Ruins of Guk: Ykesha's Outer Stronghold RoV - Ruins of Varsoon RE - Runnyeye RE2 - Runnyeye: The Gathering SoS - Sanctum of the Scaleborn Seb - Sebilis SoF - Shard of Fear SoH - Shard of Hate (raid) SoL - Shard of Love ShimCit - The Shimmering Citadel SC - The Silent City SS - The Sinking Sands SolEye - Solusek's Eye SFP - South Freeport SQ - South Qeynos SotL - Spirits of the Lost SFM - Steamfont Mountains SH - Stormhold CT - The Temple of Cazic-Thule OK - The Temple of Kor-Sha ("Overking", "Kor-Sha") ToS - The Temple of Scale TT - Tenebrous Tangle TC - Thex Castle TNT - Throne of New Tunaria TS - The Thundering Steppes TD - Timorous Deep ToT / Thuuga - The Tomb of Thuuga ToV - The Tomb of Valor TOMC - Tomb of the Mad Crusader ToN - Tombs of Night Trak - Trakanon's Lair VP - Veeshan's Peak Vek / Veks / Vek: ST - Veksar: Sunken Theater VS - Venril Sathir's Lair Shin - The Village of Shin WC - Wailing Caves WoE - Ward of Elements WFP - West Freeport YIS - Ykesha's Inner Stronghold Zarrakon - Zarrakon's Abyssal Chamber Zek - Zek, The Orcish Wastes Suggestions, Changes, Etc. Please use these subsections to add your ideas for zone abbreviation updates or changes. Thanks! Zones Needing Better Abbreviations *Emperor Atrebe's Laboratory: The Fabled City of Kor-sha *The Temple of Kor-Sha *Veksar: Sunken Theather (as well as it's precursor, Veksar: The Invasion) Abbreviation Change Suggestions * suggestion 1 * suggestion 2 * etc.